Violet
by Jay Orin
Summary: Harry has a new cousin! Not HarrySnape slash.
1. Default Chapter

Violet

By Jay Orin

This is a plot bunny that I liked, so I thought that I would take it home with me. You all know the drill. I know I don't own Harry Potter. You know I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would have my own house and wouldn't be bugging my grand'rents. Any attempt to sue me is futile, because I have NO money whatsoever. Oh, and as a side note, I don't own Savage Garden. However, I wouldn't mind kidnapping them and doing sick twisted things to them, like having them clean my room. Mwa ha ha ha ha! Normal, me? DON'T THINK SO! GOT YER CONK! Ahem, anyways, onto the story.

If there's a way that you could   
be everything you want to be,   
Would you complain that it came too easy?   
In a way, we're the same two people   
looking out to sea   
For a wave that would carry all our   
fantasies- Savage Garden

It was the end of another year at Hogwarts. Harry had to go back to the family that hated him, that wished him dead on many occasions, and would probably make his life miserable for the rest of the summer. He said goodbye to his friends, and waited for his "Uncle" Vernon.

Harry found Vernon Dursley at the train station. But he looked different. His Uncle's eyes were red-rimmed, and there were bags underneath. It looked like he had pulled more tufts out of his mustache. Harry was curious, but wisely decided that whatever caused Dursley that much frustration is wisely best left alone. Besides, Harry figured that would find out soon enough, and that the reason would be huge.

Huge would end up being the understatement of the year,

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Uncle Vernon and Harry got home, Harry was greeted by wailing. It was too high pitched to be Dudley, and Aunt Petunia preferred shrieking.

"Well, boy? What are you waiting for, a ruddy invitation? Budge up!"

Harry went inside. Dudley was pulling at his hair, and Aunt Petunia was on the couch, trying her hardest to silence a wailing...BABY?

'Oh no,' thought Harry, 'not another one.'

"What do you want, boy?" Petunia snapped, angered. It's not enough that her baby girl has been crying almost non-stop ever sense she was born, but her ungrateful nephew was rude enough not to die. "Violet, Violet, calm down, calm down sweetheart."

"Muuuum, leave her in the ruddy crib, already. I'm hungry!" Dudley whined.

"All right, Diddy-Duddums, I'm coming." She left the baby in the crib and ran off to make her son a sandwich.

Harry looked at the baby that was currently bawling its head off. She wasn't too ugly, but she would probably look a whole lot better if she wouldn't cry so much. He looked around, and finding no one to punish him, he put his hand on her head.

The baby slowly ceased her crying. She looked at Harry with wide eyes. She blinked, and smiled. Her hair was dark brown and curly, and her eyes were violet, with a fleck of green in them. Her limbs were neither too chubby, nor too skinny.

'Not ugly?' Harry thought. 'She's beautiful!'

He put his face close to her. She struggled, sat up, and held his face in her tiny little hands.

"You are going to cause me problems, aren't you?" whispered Harry, lovingly. "And I am going to enjoy every minute of it, aren't I?"

The baby suddenly started to fret. She pointed her tiny chin towards the direction of the kitchen. Harry got her meaning and started to leave. But before he did, he had to ask.

"You are a witch, aren't you?"

The baby nodded, and made a shooing motion before starting up her crying again.

"I knew you going to cause me problems."

But he gave her a grin that belied his words, and left the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Close up: Harry Potter.

Harry: Hi, I'm Harry, Potter. You may know me from such books as "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone," "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets," "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban," "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire," "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix," and my newest book, "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince." which should be due out, well, some time in the future. And no, I am not the Half-Blood Prince. So to all my beloved fans, I have just one thing to say...

Camera pulls out to reveal that Harry is tied to a chair.

Harry: HHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jay waves to the camera.

Jay: Have a nice day.


	2. Animals and Children, Part 1

Violet

By Jay Orin

Chapter 1-Animals and Children, Part 1

Animals and children tell the truth, they never lie  
Which one is more human  
There's a thought, now you decide- Savage Garden

You know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter. I wished I did, but I don't.

On with the story.

Harry's summer was becoming just a little brighter with Violet around. True, he had gotten into trouble a little more. However, the Dursleys were not getting off so lightly. Violet made sure to cry a lot whenever the Dursleys were around, causing them to become very agitated with her. They had decided to leave her alone except when she needed to be fed, or changed. Petunia had told Dudley that it was "just a phase." Vernon eyed Violet with distaste and suspicion.

First off, Vernon Dursley had wanted another boy, another son and heir. Second, he noticed that her stare was familiar. He remembered when "the Boy" had given him that same look as a baby. But that was impossible.

She couldn't be another freak like Harry.

Vernon Avery Dursley wouldn't stand for it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

One morning, a terrible scream could be heard from Dudley's bedroom.

"MMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Petunia and Vernon were up the stairs in a flash, to see Dudley with very blue hair, holding Violet, who was giggling. Harry was at the far corner of the room, a mixture of anger and shock on his face.

"What happened, Diddy Duddums?"

"I was shaking the baby to make it stop crying, and suddenly, my hair turned blue!"

Everyone looked at the baby that was laughing and cooing in her crib.

Harry knew that they would lose it if they thought, even for a second, that Violet might be a "freak" like him. They might even try to abuse her.

"I did it! It was an accident! I was trying to charm the window blue, and it bounced off! It was a school assignment!"

Whether it was the need to blame Harry for everything, the hope that their child was a normal baby, or just the fact that they were so dense that any excuse would do, they accepted it and yelled at Harry for being a clumsy good-for-nothing and left the room, except for Dudley.

"I don't care what they believe," growled Dudley. "You are a freak, just like Harry, and I hope they beat you to death when they find out."

Then the pig in the (now blue) wig stomped off.

Harry bent over the crib and looked at his cousin with sad eyes.

"What am I going to do with you? I will be off at Hogwarts in a few months, and then the Dursleys will know that I wasn't the one using magic."

Violet put her palm to Harry's cheek, as if to say, "It's alright."

A solitary tear streamed down Harry's face.


End file.
